


《crazy love》

by ShiyeJun



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiyeJun/pseuds/ShiyeJun





	《crazy love》

  
0  
  
见到漩涡鸣人的第一眼时，宇智波佐助才确切相信一见钟情的这种说法。  
  
  
  
01  
  
“编号0723，这是你的房间，进去吧。”  
  
宇智波佐助听到这句话时还没站稳脚步，后背就被人推了一把，直接摔进房间的地上，身后的铁门被关上发出重重的声响。  
  
灰色的小房间仅有一道小窗户被嵌入高处的墙内，破旧的板床上沾着一抹暗红，也许是哪个女囚犯留下的经血。  
  
宇智波佐助站在房间正中央，盯着唯一能通向外面的铁门，嘴角微扬。  
  
  
02  
  
办公室里，几块桌子拼接一起用木板在中间隔开的倒是分出了几个一样大的空间由他们坐下。头顶上的风扇吱呀呀的响着，是时候该修理一番了。  
  
“这是新进来的囚犯，交由你看管。”鹿丸将一份文档放在漩涡鸣人的面前，“这家伙跟其他人不太一样。”  
  
“怎么说？”漩涡鸣人含着嘴里的棒棒糖，用舌头将它顶到另一边。  
  
“因为太正常了。”  
  
太正常？漩涡鸣人盯着档案上的文字看，用力一咬将棒棒糖咬的粉碎，甜味在口腔里弥漫开来，鹿丸的话倒是勾起了他的兴趣。  
  
那是漩涡鸣人第一次见到宇智波佐助，要不是手上还拿着记录了他犯罪的档案，可能漩涡鸣人就会以为是不是逮捕错人了。  
  
脸上没有任何情绪化的表情，只是静静的坐在那儿，甚至还有些悠哉，像是在等待着什么。  
  
“宇智波佐助是吧？”漩涡鸣人伸手拉开椅子坐下，棒棒糖被他的舌头顶到另一边，腮帮鼓起一个小包，看起来竟有些可爱。“那么，首先我们来聊一聊吧。”  
  
“想聊什么？”宇智波佐助微挑眉道。  
  
“聊你杀人的事。”漩涡鸣人用力咬牙，将嘴里的糖果咬碎，现在他能明白鹿丸所说的“太正常”是什么意思了，说是太正常倒不如说是过于淡定，仿佛他从来都没有做过伤天害理的事情，甚至还能同自己谈笑风生。  
  
“那种事情……没什么好聊的。”宇智波佐助身子往后倒靠在椅背上，被铐住的双手自然下垂，漫不经心。  
  
“不得不说，你是我见过最淡定的犯人。”漩涡鸣人双手交叉撑住下巴，“做这种事情开心吗？”  
  
“还好，没什么特别的感觉。”宇智波佐助说道，“只是他们的血溅在我身上时，感觉有点烫，以及他们绝望的叫声在我耳边回响时，还会让我有些小愉悦。”  
  
“啪”。  
  
宇智波佐助的话刚说完，就被漩涡鸣人打了一拳，脸上的痕迹印得清清楚楚。  
  
“是像这样子的感觉吗？”漩涡鸣人说着，手在空中挥了挥，刚刚拿一下打得他手有点疼。  
  
“……”  
  
“看起来并不是呢。”漩涡鸣人轻笑道，“这也很正常，任何人被莫名其妙打了一巴掌自然都会不悦，更何况那些被你杀的人。”  
  
“我问你，为什么要杀他们？”  
  
“……”宇智波佐助超地上吐了一口血，刚才漩涡鸣人的拳头害他咬破了自己的嘴巴。  
  
“你的目的是什么？”  
  
“为了见你。”  
  
头顶的风扇吱呀呀的转动着，漩涡鸣人盯着眼前的宇智波佐助感觉自己有一瞬间的恍惚，是太热出现幻觉了吗？  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“我喜欢你。”  
  
“你真是疯了。”  
  
  
  
03  
  
面谈匆匆结束。  
  
漩涡鸣人冷眼看着宇智波佐助进入房间后还对着自己舔舔嘴角的动作，心生烦躁，重重关上门，声音在空荡的房间不断回响。  
  
“初次面谈的结果如何？”鹿丸看着怒气冲冲的漩涡鸣人走进来就知道结果并不是很好，从一旁拿了颗糖果递给他。  
  
“你说得对，他很正常。”漩涡鸣人说道，“正常得令人觉得不正常。”  
  
接手看管宇智波佐助的职责后，漩涡鸣人每天除了午睡和晚睡之外都得和他接触。宇智波佐助不像别的犯人会有怪异的举动，反而会乖乖接受劳动之类的活动，这倒是让漩涡鸣人轻松了不少。  
  
“你看起来很享受这里面的生活。”漩涡鸣人看着眼前的宇智波佐助说道。  
  
“因为有你在身边，这一切都不算什么。”宇智波佐助将被铐住的手放在桌上，慢慢朝漩涡鸣人靠近，却被对方打开并瞪了一眼。  
  
“说话就说话，别干些有的没的。”  
  
“鸣人平常在监狱都没地方发泄吧？所以教训犯人倒是成了你发泄的其中一个方法。”宇智波佐助微挑眉，桌底下的脚开始靠近漩涡鸣人，趁他没有反应过来时，双脚紧紧缠住了对方的下半身，“但是单靠这个我想是不行的，我技术还是不错的，你想要试试吗？”  
  
漩涡鸣人猛地从椅子上站起来，怒视着宇智波佐助，攥紧拳头想着要不要再给他脸上来一拳，但转念一想自己这么容易动怒岂不是正中他的下怀。  
  
“你以为你那种下三滥的技术，就能满足我？”漩涡鸣人轻笑一声，俯下身伸手在宇智波佐助的脸上拍了拍，“别试图惹怒我，警棍是不长眼的。”  
  
之后，宇智波佐助倒是安分了起来，反而漩涡鸣人却开始感到奇怪。  
  
不知道是从什么时候开始，漩涡鸣人总感觉有人在他晚上睡觉时悄悄进入自己的房间，但是他可以确定自己睡觉前都是有锁门的，以至于他也没怎么放心上。  
  
后来，他在早晨换衣服的时候发现了自己脖颈上的红痕，不大不小，像是蚊子留下的又像是被人刻意留下的。日常巡视时，还会有不少犯人对他吹着流氓哨，嘴巴吐露着不少污言秽语。  
  
“金发美人，用屁眼爽不爽？”  
  
“看他表面这么严肃，在床上肯定浪荡得不行吧。”  
  
嘴上一时爽快的结果就是被漩涡鸣人用警棍鞭打几下已达泄愤。  
  
再后来，红痕不仅出现在脖颈处，还出现在胸口上，甚至锁骨都有清晰的咬痕。鹿丸告诉漩涡鸣人，也许是他的钥匙被人拿去复制了，于是漩涡鸣人把门锁换了，这种情况消失了几天，在他安心下来没多久，又再次出现。  
  
“是不是你做的？”漩涡鸣人脑海里第一个想到的人就是宇智波佐助。  
  
“为什么是我？”宇智波佐助答道，“因为我曾经对你表白吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
“虽然我是喜欢你的，但是我还没有那么大的胆子去偷你钥匙入侵你的房间…侵犯你的身体。”宇智波佐助说着，眼神在漩涡鸣人身上四处游走，像是能够直接透过他的衣服看到他被警服包裹下的完美身材曲线。  
  
漩涡鸣人站起身来，试图从犯人这里找出另一个人犯人的线索，是他想的太天真了。  
  
“那个胖子，似乎有点东西。”宇智波佐助抬眼说道，“尤其对你重度痴迷，在这周围都传开了。”  
  
漩涡鸣人转过身盯着宇智波佐助看了许久，想要从他的表情中看出所说的真伪性，只能说宇智波佐助藏得太深，他什么都没看出来，瘪嘴结束面谈。  
  
当晚，漩涡鸣人一夜没睡，盯着天花板思考了一晚上。  
  
  
04  
  
  
变故是在一瞬间发生的。  
  
按照以往，各个狱警带着犯人前往大厅吃早饭，让他们一个一个排好队领餐后再坐到位置上去食用，相当于让犯人同犯人有接触的机会。  
  
头顶的风扇有气无力转动着，加上大厅人多嘈杂，待在这样的环境下许久，整个心情都会有些烦躁。  
  
人群中不知道是谁大喊了一声，羊群效应般叫喊声一同响起，漩涡鸣人第一时间握住自己的警棍，和其他狱警一同向前维持秩序。  
  
人群四处逃窜，漩涡鸣人依稀看见有人倒在地上，身子底下有泛红。  
  
血。  
  
漩涡鸣人立马反应过来，刚要上前一步就见到一个胖子手里攥着沾着血的叉子以肉眼可见的速度朝自己冲过来。手臂突然被人抓住往后拉，漩涡鸣人清楚听见叉子刺破衣服插入身体和被刺者发出的闷哼声，但是声音却不是从他喉咙发出的。  
  
抬眼，宇智波佐助正挡在自己的面前，叉子刺入左腹，几个狱警上前将胖子压制在地，漩涡鸣人赶紧看着宇智波佐助的伤势，好在没有刺得太深，双手按压在他的伤口处。  
  
“真是危险呢。”宇智波佐助的嘴唇有些苍白，在这个时候还不忘调戏漩涡鸣人，“不够能死在你怀里，也是挺幸福的了。”  
  
“这种时候还能嘴贫，看来是没什么大事了。”漩涡鸣人嘴上虽是这么说着，手还是依旧压在伤口处，可是血却止不住的流。  
  
闹剧以胖子被关押，受伤的人被送进医务室治疗收场。  
  
但是，关于犯人突然动手起冲突这一点，反倒被几个狱警揪住放大开来找寻根源。  
  
据漩涡鸣人所知，胖子是个胆小怕事的人，且精神也不是很稳定，在正常情况下他是不可能主动挑起争端，后来鹿丸和几名狱警搜查他的房间时，还发现了偷拍漩涡鸣人的照片以及房间钥匙，最后胖子被收押去了别的监狱，事情也就不了了之。  
  
宇智波佐助受伤的这几天一直躺在房间内，除了医生定期过来给他换药外，也就漩涡鸣人会偶尔过来看看他的情况，如果能不嘴贫的话，他可能会高兴一点。  
  
夜晚，漩涡鸣人按照轮班巡视完最后一遍与鹿丸交接就去了澡堂，沐浴完感觉一身轻松。发丝尾的水珠滴在锁骨处顺着身体曲线往下滑，他拿起脖子上的毛巾随意擦了擦便扔在了一旁。  
  
桌子上摆着两根钥匙，一根是自己原本的钥匙，另一根是从胖子那里找出来的钥匙，他很清楚记得拿着钥匙同胖子对证时，对方明显是属于情况外的状态。漩涡鸣人本想着继续调查下去，但是最后上头不了了之，他也无可奈何。  
  
身体经过一天的活动，明显有些疲惫，他躺在床上感觉腰酸背痛，眼睛硬撑着眨了几下便乖乖闭上，陷入梦境。  
  
半梦半醒之间，漩涡鸣人总感觉有人在触摸着自己，动作很轻，但就是这种半撩拨的感觉让自己有些难耐，许久没有发泄的欲望在这种撩拨下抬起了头，涨得难受。  
  
漩涡鸣人感觉自己的衣服已经被解开了，肌肤暴露在空气中轻颤，带着些热度的手从胸部往下游走，隔着裤子抚摸着阴茎，前端流出的液体沾湿了裤子，黏糊糊的让他微皱住眉头。  
  
手撩开了裤头麻溜的脱下了裤子，阴茎轻弹出来直直立着，手指沾着顶端的液体往下滑，在上面留下点润滑，随即握住根部轻轻上下撸动着。  
  
漩涡鸣人轻喘着，他想睁开眼睛看看却觉得身体过于沉重，大脑支配不了自己的身体。下一秒他就感觉自己的阴茎被人含入嘴里，吓得立马睁开了眼睛，一抬头就看到宇智波佐助的头在自己胯部。  
  
“你…你在干什么！”漩涡鸣人双手推开宇智波佐助的头部，拉开他的嘴巴与自己隐私部位的距离，“不对，你怎么会在我房间里？”  
  
“在干你啊。”宇智波佐助抓住漩涡鸣人的手掌心放在自己嘴边亲亲，随即靠在自己的脸颊，“会在你房间，当然是因为有你房间的钥匙。”  
  
漩涡鸣人将自己的手抽回来，拉起一旁的被子盖住身体顺带往后退到墙角，大脑快速转动捋清所接收到的信息。  
  
“是你诱导了胖子，让他背了锅？”  
  
“是他对你心存非念在先。”宇智波佐助将挡住视线的头发撩拨到后面，“我这个人占有欲可是很强的，不管是精神还是身体，谁都别想碰。”  
  
宇智波佐助慢慢靠近漩涡鸣人，顺势抓住他的手，拿起准备好的绳子将他的双手捆绑起来，“乖一点，我就让你舒服到上天堂。”  
  
  
  
05  
  
宇智波佐助将漩涡鸣人的乳头含进嘴里又舔又咬，舌尖在乳晕旁打转着，牙齿轻咬着，随即含入嘴里像是要吸出汁液才肯满足，把漩涡鸣人的乳头玩弄得又红又肿。  
  
手掌握住阴茎根部缓缓上下撸动，手指时不时划过沟槽带来轻微的快感都会让漩涡鸣人闷哼一声，随即红着脸双手挡着自己的脸。  
  
“放…放开…我快忍不住了……啊！”  
  
漩涡鸣人话都没说完，就在宇智波佐助的手里释放了出来，双手死死挡住脸，做梦都没想过自己这辈子居然会在一个男人的手里射了。  
  
“看来积的量比我想象中的还多啊。”宇智波佐助伸出舌头，舌尖舔掉了大拇指上的白浊，动作要有多色气就有多色气。  
  
“够了吧…快点把绳子解开。”漩涡鸣人别过脸不去看眼前的宇智波佐助。  
  
“刚刚爽到的人只有你，对我也太不公平了吧。”宇智波佐助说着，胯部压着漩涡鸣人的阴茎顶了顶，让他有些惊讶，为什么宇智波佐助的尺寸会比自己大。  
  
宇智波佐助趁着漩涡鸣人发愣之际，将他的头按在自己的胯部，脱下裤子青筋遒劲的柱体弹在他的脸上轻拍了两下。  
  
“含着。”  
  
漩涡鸣人盯着面前的柱体有些眩晕，宇智波佐助放在自己后脑勺的手带着些催促意味往前按了按，他吞了吞口水张嘴将宇智波佐助的阴茎含入嘴里，一下子过深，强烈的干呕反应让他缩紧喉咙，眼泪毫无防备顺着脸颊落下。  
  
“别一下子吞进去，伸出来舔，对…嘶……做得很好。”  
  
漩涡鸣人慢慢吞吐着，被绑住的双手在下面抚摸着阴囊，同为男人他自然知道一些敏感处。舌尖划过着沟槽，时不时掠过马眼，几番挑逗让宇智波佐助不免呼吸粗重起来。  
  
宇智波佐助在快要忍不住的时候拉着漩涡鸣人让他退了出来，双手将他推到在身下，拿过不知道什么时候准备好的安全套戴上，润滑液倒在手上，手指在穴口旁打转着，冰凉的触感让漩涡鸣人身体轻颤。  
  
漩涡鸣人知道男人跟男人是怎么做的，也曾在半夜巡视时不小心看到犯人在厕所里面干这种事，但他怎么都不会想到现在这种事会发生在自己身上。  
  
宇智波佐助的手指慢慢插了进来开始扩张，指头在里面四处轻戳，手指刚按下一处时，漩涡鸣人没忍住声音叫了一声，下一秒立马闭紧了嘴巴。  
  
“哦？敏感点在这里啊。”宇智波佐助的手指浅浅的戳刺，就是要刻意撩拨着漩涡鸣人，看着他阴茎慢慢重新抬头，坏心眼笑笑。  
  
顺利找到漩涡鸣人的前列腺并进行一番按摩后，漩涡鸣人的小兄弟已经重新站立起来，身后的穴口也已经柔软下来，此时的宇智波佐助已经忍不住了，提着枪就直接插了进去，温暖的肠道将他的阴茎紧紧包裹着，让他舒服得不想动。  
  
“你里面真爽。”宇智波佐助感觉喉咙有些干燥，“我真是爱死你了。”  
  
“啊…好大…”漩涡鸣人感觉自己的后穴被猛地撑大，屁股就像是要裂成两瓣一样，穴口的褶皱被直接抚平，粗大的阴茎一下子填满了整个甬道，漩涡鸣人双手紧紧攥着底下的被子，求饶的声音断断续续“拔…拔出来……”  
  
“嘶……你里面比我想象的还要舒服啊…”宇智波佐助扬起手在漩涡鸣人圆滚滚的屁股上落下掌印，清脆的声音在房间里不断回荡着，“放松点，该死的，咬这么紧我怎么动？”  
  
宇智波佐助从背后抱着漩涡鸣人，手抚摸着他背后的脊椎，虔诚的在上面不断落下密密麻麻的吻来缓解漩涡鸣人的紧张。胯部坏心眼往里顶了顶，身下的人毫无防备就喊出了声，甜腻的声音还带些委屈，更加激发起宇智波佐助的兽欲。  
  
“别这么挑逗我啊。”  
  
宇智波佐助双手扶着漩涡鸣人的腰狠狠往里一顶，随即又抽出一段的距离再次深顶，漩涡鸣人感觉自己的身体像是要被撞得四分五裂，手紧紧抓着床单附和着宇智波佐助的冲撞，大脑完全没有思考的时间。  
  
“不…啊嗯…慢点…哈嗯……啊！”  
  
身后的人坏心眼往上顶戳中了漩涡鸣人的敏感点，他眼眶湿润红着脸转过头对着宇智波佐助不断求饶着，结果宇智波佐助反倒更起劲了，把可人儿抱起坐下，直接插进最深处。  
  
漩涡鸣人腰部一点力气都没有瘫在宇智波佐助的怀里，任凭宇智波佐助用力往上顶又因为自己的重力下坠，每一次抽插都进得更深，呻吟声也被撞的四分五裂。  
  
“不、不行了…我要射…射了……”  
  
“一起去吧，鸣人。”宇智波佐助在他耳边低吟，“和我永远在一起吧。”  
  
宇智波佐助咬着漩涡鸣人的耳垂，加速抽插动作，每一次都像是要贯穿他的身体，漩涡鸣人攥紧脚趾头，呼吸逐渐急促，精液从马眼喷射出落在自己的小腹上，身后的穴口不断收缩着，快感蔓延至全身，有些乏力的倒在宇智波佐助的怀里。  
  
“这就不行了吗？”宇智波佐助张嘴在漩涡鸣人的肩膀上咬下，盯着自己做出来的痕迹满意的舔舔嘴巴。“夜晚还很长呢……”  
  
趁着穴口还是湿润的，宇智波佐助将漩涡鸣人翻过身又重新插了进去，开始了漫漫长夜的第二次床上运动。

  
  
06  
  
有了第一次，就会接二连三的有下一次。漩涡鸣人已经数不清有多少次半夜睁开眼睛时就看到宇智波佐助躺在自己身边动手动脚的，身上情事后留下的痕迹有时要一个礼拜才会消退掉。  
  
他们之间算是什么关系？炮友？  
  
漩涡鸣人还没来得及细想，上头就发声明下来说要将宇智波佐助押送去另外的监狱。  
  
“看你这么不情愿的样子，不舍得我了？”  
  
“少自作多情了，我开心还来不及。”  
  
“我走了，又有谁能来填补你漫漫长夜的空虚？”宇智波佐助坏笑道，伸手抓住漩涡鸣人的手在上面落下一吻，“你的身体没有我已经不行了吧？现在甚至一碰就容易湿了……”  
  
“大白天的你快闭嘴！”漩涡鸣人气得羞红了脸，立马抽出手离开了房间，坐在位置上的宇智波佐助盯着他离去的背影露出意味不明的笑容。  
  
处理好相关手续后，宇智波佐助在几个狱警的带领下头一次踏出了监狱。  
  
今天是阴天。  
  
“鸣人，我爱你。”宇智波佐助趁着漩涡鸣人上车时用着仅两人能听到的声音小声诉说着，“你不想和我在一起吗？”  
  
“只要杀了他们……”  
  
“……”漩涡鸣人没有回答他，只是默默坐在了宇智波佐助的对面，盯着他的脸看了许久后便侧过了头。  
  
车子在路上平缓的行驶，为了避人耳目防止有劫车的情况出现，车子走的都是人烟稀少的路。  
  
漩涡鸣人按着腰间的手枪，脑海里想着都是宇智波佐助对自己说的话还有在床上进行的情事时，他温柔的一举一动。  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
“和我在一起吧。”  
  
“只要杀了他们……”  
  
漩涡鸣人感觉自己的后穴在隐隐约约发痒，按住抢的手也有些蠢蠢欲动。  
  
“杀了他们……”  
  
坐在对面的宇智波佐助嘴角微微上扬。  
  
下一秒，坐在驾驶座的司机就听见了车后面传来的枪声，慌忙停下车打开车门时，子弹就射中了他的心脏，他看着拿着枪的漩涡鸣人，什么话都说不出倒在了地上。  
  
只是一瞬间的事情，漩涡鸣人感觉自己从梦魇中清醒过来，手上的枪和周围同事的尸体，让他惊醒看向宇智波佐助。  
  
“你什么时候对我进行的诱导？”  
  
“那种事已经不重要了吧。”宇智波佐助拿着钥匙解开手上的手铐，将漩涡鸣人没有子弹的手枪扔在了地上，一把将他揽进怀里，“你现在已经是我的共犯了。”  
  
宇智波佐助低下头吻住了漩涡鸣人，将他想说的话全部堵在了嘴里，伸手按住他的后脑勺，而漩涡鸣人像是妥协般抱住他加深了这个吻。  
  
后来，宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人像是人间蒸发一样，毫无音讯。  
  
  
不过宇智波佐助没有告诉漩涡鸣人一件事，其实那天劫车，自己虽然有诱导漩涡鸣人，但是开枪袭警完全是出自于他本人的想法。  
  
  
  
  
End


End file.
